


how you get the girl

by kindheitstraum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk!Felicity, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, High School AU, Matchmakers, Party, quarterback!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindheitstraum/pseuds/kindheitstraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver meets a very drunk Felicity and then everyone is trying to be a matchmaker - except Oliver. He's being blackmailed to be one.</p><p>(Felicity wasn’t drunk. She wasn’t. She would know if she was and she knew that she wasn’t. At least that was what she thought.</p><p>How Felicity Smoak makes fun of Oliver Queen, because the star quarterback can't get a girl.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “You know, that’s not how you get the girl, Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself. Blame Taylor Swift. And the turkish TV show “Poyraz Karayel” for having great lines, which work perfect for Olicity AUs (where they meet each other for the first time).  
> This is not edited or proof read or anything. And I’m sorry for that. (I know it’s full of mistakes.) But the time kind of ran out on me. I will edit it as soon as I can though! (And I am actually even looking for a beta and will add this question to everything I publish as long as I can’t find one, so: Any volunteers?) --> (I edited it a little. Got rid of every typo and grammar mistake I could find, but I'm sure there are still a few. If you find them, you can keep them!)
> 
> Title taken from Taylor Swift’s song with the same name, characters taken from the DC universe and the ones of Warner Bros. And the idea came from a scene of the 5th episode of “Poyraz Karayel”.  
> So of course I don’t own anything. (Even though it’d be great.)

Felicity wasn’t drunk. She wasn’t. She would know if she was and she knew that she wasn’t. At least that was what she thought.  
She looked around for her friend Sara, who disappeared in the crowd seconds after they got to the party of someone of her school, who threw these kind of parties nearly weekly, hoping that she was successful after hours of searching her basically everywhere, when she saw him being blown off by another girl. She couldn’t help herself when she bursted into laughter. Oliver Queen, the star quarterback of her school who dated (or slept with) nearly every girl at this party, couldn’t find someone to make out with.  
When she found a clean red solo cup, filled it with vodka, and made her way to Oliver, she could’ve known that she was drunk. She certainly wouldn’t do that sober. But Felicity wasn’t drunk. It was just that she would never ever find another opportunity to tease him.  
“Here,” she offered him the cup and took a sip of her own drink, which wasn’t nearly as good as Sara would’ve made it, if she hadn’t disappeared so fast.  
He didn’t look at her and didn’t even ask, what was in the cup and just took it. He should be glad that she wasn’t some psycho ex-girlfriend who was trying to sabotage him.  
“I saw you putting vodka in it,” he commented her thoughts and gained a weird look from Felicity. How did he know what she was thinking?  
That could’ve been a point, where Felicity realized that she was drunk and had lost her brain-to-mouth filter, but she did things like that when she was sober, too. So she didn’t.  
“You know,” she nodded towards the girl, he was hitting on a few minutes ago, “that’s not how you get the girl, Queen.” She had to shout a little to transcend the pitch of the music.  
Oliver laughed, drunk himself. (Although maybe not as much as her.) “Really?” His voice reeked of disbelief.  
“Yep.” She plopped the p. She always did.  
“So, tell me. How do you get the girl?”  
And Felicity was smirking. “A good start would be, not having history with her, where you have been the asshole.”  
“That’s what I’m telling him.” A male voice kept Oliver from making a snarky comment. “Oliver, I tell him, you won’t keep getting any girls, if you keep being an asshole.”  
Felicity laughed. “Well, if even one of your two best friends can’t help you, I don’t think I’m able to.”  
Tommy had a charming smile on his face, clearly being the only sober one between the three of them. (Might have something to do with him being the designated driver.) “I don’t think we’ve met before. My name is Tommy Merlyn.” He held out a hand for her to take.  
She giggled as they shook hands. Of course he didn’t remember her. But why was that so funny? “Actually we have AP English together. And AP World History.”  
“You are a senior?”  
“Nope. Just as smart as I look.” Felicity pushed her glasses up her nose. Now the two boys were actually looking at her and not just her face. She was wearing her tightest pair of jeans and a shirt, she never would’ve bought herself, but her mother tried to make her look less like a nerd and she didn’t complain. Free clothes were free clothes and she had something to wear to these kind of stupid parties, where Sara dragged her to once a month. Her hair was curled messily and fell over her shoulders and she had a gaudy pink lipstick on her lips, which gave her her own character.  
Oliver couldn’t bite back the comment. Not after she called him an asshole. “You actually look like someone, who could be a psycho ex-girlfriend of mine.”  
She knew it was meant to hurt her. She wasn’t stupid. “I’m smarter than that,” she bit back.  
Tommy interfered just in the right moment. “Oh, I remember you. You are the crazy smart chick that will graduate early, aren’t you? Felicity Smoak?”  
Felicity made a curtsey. “At your service.”  
“I like you,” Tommy responded with a laugh.  
That’s one of us, Oliver thought, annoyed, already looking for another girl to hit on. He would hit on Felicity if she wasn’t such a pain in his ass. And he just met her.  
“So please, Felicity,” Tommy continued, while she was finishing her drink, “give my friend Oliver here a crash course on getting the girl in a party full of girls he already slept with.”  
Felicity laughed again. She liked Tommy, too. He really wasn’t the idiot, she though he was.  
“I can get a girl myself. So no thanks.”  
Both Felicity and Tommy turned their full attention to Oliver.  
“Please. Do demonstrate, Queen.” Felicity nodded towards a group of cheerleaders, her amusement was obvious.  
“Give me five minutes.” And with that Oliver made his way to his usual group of targets.  
“Two minutes until all of them blow him of.” Felicity started the bet.  
Tommy grinned. “One.”  
Someone else joined them. “He had a thing with all of them. He will come back in three… two… one…”  
And as if on cue, Oliver was on his way back to them and Felicity looked up. It was John Diggle, known as Dig, who was sitting next to her in AP English. She liked him, he was really nice for a jock. Especially to her.  
Tommy and Dig were trying to hold back their laughter, but Felicity wasn’t that nice and giggled, when Oliver finally reached them, holding up a finger pointed at his two best friends, daring them to say something or laugh.  
“You can get a girl yourself, huh?” Oh, she was enjoying this. Oliver Queen - not getting what he wants; not getting a girl to make out with.  
“Yes. Just not those at this party.”  
“That is actually true,” Tommy commented as he gave Felicity a new solo cup. That she took a sip out of without even asking what it was might have been another indication that she was drunk, but Felicity didn’t even realize that she did.  
“There is actually a secret,” she told the three football players and put her elbow on Tommy’s shoulder. That could’ve looked completely ridiculous, considering that she was a really small person, but the high heels her mother got her for her 16th birthday last year made up for the height difference.  
Oliver raised an eyebrow, while Dig was grinning. He would start thinking of a shipping name for these two if he was a fanboy, but he wasn’t. (He was.)  
Felicity even caught Tommy’s attention with that remark and there were now three pairs of eyes focussed on her. “Do tell,” he demanded.  
She wouldn’t dream of telling them what she was thinking, if she wasn’t drunk. But the alcohol was controlling her mouth now. She prompted the guys to come closer with her hand and talked louder than it was necessary. They were close enough that a whisper would’ve been enough, even though loud music was playing. “You keep the girl.”  
Oliver snorted. “The point is that I don’t want to keep to girl, honey. I know how to keep a girl.”  
Dig and Tommy exchanged looks before starting to laugh out very loudly.  
“Dude,” Dig said when he calmed down a little. “The longest relationship you had went on for three days. And then she dumped you, because you weren’t giving her enough attention.”  
“It is not my fault that she was clingy,” Oliver defended himself.  
“You walked right past her during lunch the day after you got together. I have no idea why she didn’t dump you right then.” Tommy was still grinning like the cheshire cat.  
Oliver rolled his eyes at his allegedly two best friends. “I still know how to keep a girl.”  
“Oh, please. Do tell.” Now her voice reeked in disbelief.  
Oliver looked confident. He was Oliver fucking Queen, for God’s sake. Of course he knew how to keep a girl. “I’d take her to a fancy restaurant or even better: right after we win a game I’d find her and tell her that I love her.”  
“Fool,” Felicity mumbled, a smirk appearing on her face.  
“Excuse me?”  
“That’s what I’d think. That you are a fool, Queen,” she explained and Tommy chuckled.  
Oliver smirked himself. If that’s the game she wanted to play, he was in.  
“Alright then. I’d send her dozens and hundreds of flowers. In all kind of colors.”  
“Ordinary.”  
“I’d take her to the movies. A stupid rom-com. And at the most romantic part of it, I’d tell her that I love her.”  
“Typical high schooler.”  
Tommy bursted into laughter, again. “We actually are high schoolers, Felicity.” Even Dig couldn’t hold back a smile.  
“Doesn’t mean that it’s not what every other high schooler does.” She turned back to Oliver. “Can’t you be more creative?”  
Oliver was clenching his teeth at this point. “I’d kiss her when she doesn’t expect it.”  
“Hick.” Felicity’s smirk grew wider with each of Oliver’s suggestions.  
“Then my patience would’ve reached its end. I’d trap her between a wall and me, use my angry voice, -”  
“Like the one you’re using right now?,” Felicity interrupted.  
Oliver nodded and demonstrated with her exactly what he told, making her walk backwards until she hit a wall and putting his hands up right and left of her head. “I’d get really close to her, our lips nearly touching and I’d say that she was mine and I’d make sure that everyone else knew that, too. That no one else would even give her a glance, but me. She wouldn’t have a choice.”  
He expected her at least to lose her smirk, but it was still there. “Yes. That would be perfect.” She didn’t even look intimidated. “That could work, Queen.”  
His eyes were focussed on her bright colored lips and maybe he would’ve kissed her right then, because it was kind of hot, them standing so close together, but there was someone shouting her name and Felicity immediately freed herself from him, walking towards that person.  
“Sara, you know there is this thing called a cell phone. I texted you a dozen times!” She tried to sound angry, but Sara knew that she was relieved that her ride didn’t forget her.  
Sara held up her hands. “I’m sorry. But there was this really hot girl from the other school and she always disappears on me on these parties.” But she was also grinning and Felicity knew that her best friend got what she wanted.  
“So what’s her name?”  
“Nyssa.”  
“I’ll ask for all the details as soon as we leave. Are you done?”  
Sara nodded and took out her car keys. Felicity loved her for volunteering to drive.  
“Nooo,” Tommy jumped into their conversation. “You can’t leave yet. You haven’t taught us how to keep a girl yet!”  
Sara had a question mark on her face when she looked at Felicity, who just shrugged. “I’ll explain later,” she mouthed before turning to Tommy. “I’ll teach you another time,” she promised, finished her drink and gave him the cup.  
“Ollie! Say something!”  
But Oliver’s eyes were dark as he looked at Felicity. Did she look this hot half an hour ago?  
“See you on Monday, Tommy.” She actually gave him a kiss on he cheek, as if he hadn’t talked to her for the first time just that evening and they were close friends. “Bye, Dig!” She winked at him and followed Sara, who found a path between all the drunk teenagers, who were either dancing around or making out.  
And right then Felicity realized that she was drunk. Because there was no other way that she wished that Oliver actually kissed her that moment instead of just looking at her lips. Because of course he was hot and she had a crush on him. But a sober Felicity would never admit that.


	2. “It’s certainly not broken, Queen.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Felicity babbles in front of Tommy and makes fun of Oliver again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The second chapter. I’m sorry it took me a month to get it ready, but this was actually just planned as a one-shot but then I changed my mind and made a two-shot out of it. And then I changed my mind and made a mini multi-chapter story out of it. It will probably just consist of 5 or 6 chapters about this length. And the updates will take their time. I’m really bad at multi-chapter stuff, because I get distracted so easily and start something new before finishing what I’m working on. (That’s why it’s been over a year since I updated another story of mine. But that’s not Olicity - Harry Potter - and not in English, so don’t worry.) I will try to update more frequently, but don’t get your hopes up. College starts in a week and I have to look for a part time job, so the only time I’ll have time to write more than a couple of paragraphs will be when I visit my parents and am sitting in the train for a couple hours. (Which is nearly every weekend.)  
> I still haven’t found a beta who checks this for typos and grammar mistakes and everything, so I’m sorry if you find anything. You can either keep the mistakes or be my beta? I’d really appreciate it! Find me on Tumblr (wordsiputtogether or kindesgedanke) or Twitter (kindheitstraum) to contact me.  
> I’d like to thank flipflops for reading over this and helping me figure out how to make this a multi-chapter fic.  
> And again. I don’t own anything (even though it’d be reaaaally cool). Characters belong to DC and Warner Bros. A part of one of the conversations is directly taken or inspired by the Turkish TV series “Poyraz Karayel” (episode 5).  
> Now please lean back, take a sip of coffee (or don’t, it isn’t as funny as the first chapter, but I still don’t want you to destroy your phone/tablet/laptop/computer) and enjoy! I hope you like it! Please leave a comment if you can. It really helps! (And thank you again so much for the response I got for this. I did not expect it at all!)

“Never ever will you be able to force me going to a party like that again, Sara!” Felicity rubbed her head. She still had a headache from the party on Friday evening. It was Monday.

“You say that every time,” her friend laughed and put her Spanish book in her locker. 

“This time I mean it.” Felicity hold the shoulder straps of her school bag a little tighter when she saw someone down the hall. Immediately she looked away and her focus was back on her best friend. “You left me alone the second we got there. And you know _exactly_ how much I hate large crowds. Especially if I don’t know anyone.”

Sara sighed and closed the door of her locker. “I said I was sorry. And besides,” she started walking towards the cafeteria, “it’s not like you didn’t make any friends.”

Felicity let out a frustrated groan. “I told you. I did _not_ make any friends. I was drunk and thought it would be hilarious to make fun of Oliver Queen. And then I was the one who got humiliated.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not!” Felicity’s voice got higher as she got more upset about it. “I literally handed a cup of vodka to Oliver Queen and told him that wouldn’t get any girl, if he keeps being an asshole.”

“And then his best friend came and agreed with you.”

“He made _fun_ of me, Sara! Why can’t anyone see that?”

Sara started laughing. “Your mother was thrilled, I assume?”

Felicity rolled her eyes as they entered the cafeteria and stood in line for lunch. “You have no idea. She tried to convince me to invite Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn to dinner last night.”

Sara laughed again, picturing Donna Smoak in front of her eyes, trying to cook. 

“You had to see her,” Felicity continued. “She practically started planning my wedding. And when I asked who the groom was, she said that it didn’t matter if it was Tommy or Oliver, as long as it was one of them.”

“I love your mom,” Sara answered, when she was able to stop laughing. “She is great.”

Felicity snorted. “She certainly is one of a kind. I wish I hadn’t mentioned a word to her. She’ll bug me for weeks if not months about this.”

Sara touched Felicity’s arm. “Fine. I won’t leave you alone at parties anymore. I promise.”

Felicity knew what she was doing. “Of course you won’t,” she answered because of that. “Because I won’t go with you to a party anymore.”

Sara was about to start protesting when she saw someone and changed her mind. Instead she put a knowing smile on her face.

They were walking towards a free table, they spotted in the corner of the cafeteria, when that someone put an arm around Felicity’s shoulders. 

“I think now is another time,” Tommy said, stealing one of her french fries.

Felicity, who was taken off-guard, didn't understand what he was talking about, so she stopped walking and gave Tommy a weird look before moving her eyes to her best friend for help. But Sara was trying to hold back a giggle and just shrugged, not being sure about what Tommy was talking about herself.

“For what?”

The football player let go of Felicity and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you remember? You promised to teach me and Oliver how to keep a girl. I mean, I don’t need the lesson, but I want to watch Oliver get it.” He winked at her, trying to make sure that Felicity got the message.

She just sighed, cursing the moment she decided that it would be a good idea to tease Oliver Queen for not being able to get a girl.

“I’m not sure that would be smart,” she replied instead of being rude and just saying no. “I mean, I was drunk, when I offered and had no idea what I was talking about.” She started walking again, when she saw that Sara was already sitting at the table. “I really have no idea about relationships. I’m sure, you’ll find someone else who can give your friend a lesson.”

“Bullshit. And besides, that wouldn’t even be half as fun than you teaching.” He followed her to the table and sat right next to her.

“What are you doing?,” Felicity asked and Sara bursted out in laughter. 

“What she means to say,” she tried to explain, but couldn’t stop laughing, which lead to her earning an angry look from Felicity.

“What I meant to ask was why you are sitting with us when you can go and sit with your friends. Not that I’m telling you to go or anything. Or do anything. This is a free country. You can do whatever you want. Well, not exactly _whatever_ you want. You can’t hurt or kill people. You can’t drink, not that you don’t do that. We even did that together. Oh my God.” She looked at Sara and mouthed _Stop me, please!_ before trying to form a smile and turn back to Tommy. “I’m sorry.”

But Tommy wasn’t offended in any way. He had a smirk on his face. “You’re cute.”

Sara smiled. “That’s what I said when she babbled the first time I met her.”

Felicity nodded. “She did say that. Although she looked more like she was smiling and not smirking like you do.”

Tommy shrugged and suddenly stood up. “I’ll see you in class,” he mumbled and took off.

“I scared him off,” Felicity decided, looking after him. He was back at his usual table where the rest of the football team was seated as well.

“His loss,” Sara tried to reassure her friend and started eating Felicity’s french fries.

“Oh no.”

“I’m sorry, but they were getti-”

Felicity shook her head. “I’m not talking about my lunch, Sara.” She nodded towards Tommy, who was talking to his best friend, and his table when Oliver looked up. “Great,” she mumbled and looked away. “And now he’s thinking that I’m some sort of a freak.”

Sara put her elbow on Felicity’s shoulder and waved towards Oliver and his friends.

“What are you _doing_?,” Felicity hissed turning red, and shoved Sara’s arm away.

“I thought, you didn’t care what he was thinking about you.” She had a knowing smirk on her face, which made Felicity blush even more.

“I don’t.” And as if she was trying to prove a point, she concentrated on her food and flipped through her History homework to be sure that she had everything.

“You are such a nerd.”

 

>>\--------------->

 

Barry was late to class, as usual, and that’s how Tommy Merlyn was able to take the seat behind Felicity. She sighed, imagining how the period was going to be: Tommy asking her to teach Oliver what she had promised. Surprisingly he didn’t really talk. He just smiled when she turned back to him. So she really did scare him off. Even though she knew that it was probably better this way, she was a little sad. She remembered liking Tommy on the party. He he was nice to her, before he suddenly stood up and left.

Thankfully she hadn’t much time to think about it, because her teacher came in and started the lesson. He was five minutes in when a knock on the door interrupted him and Barry apologized for being late again.

It wasn’t until the last ten minutes before things got really interesting. 

“Since the midterms are getting closer and I am sure that you guys have enough exams to prepare for,” Mr. Burke started and Felicity could hear Tommy mumbling that there were weeks until then, “I’ve decided that you will write term papers for this class. The grade you’ll receive will have a fifty percent influence on your final grade.” The entire class started protesting, but the teacher just shook his head and it was silent again. “Since this term paper has not a small percentage and will have a big influence in whether you will pass this class or not, I want you to work in pairs.”

Felicity’s eyes shifted immediately to Barry. He was smiling at her. Their A was as good as certain.

“I’ve already chosen who you’ll be working with.” Mr. Burke had a devilish grin on his face, which made Felicity sigh. She was probably stuck with a cheerleader who didn’t care what grade they got and Felicity had to do everything herself. Her teacher was passing around a personalized sheet for everyone with the topic and the partner they were assigned to.

The blonde was sure that this was some kind of a joke. Or the universe telling her that she shouldn’t drink until she was old enough. There was no other explanation, since Felicity didn't believe in coincidences. She was paired up with Tommy Merlyn.

She didn’t notice him leaning forward, his mouth was suddenly right next to her ear. “Hello, partner.”

The bell announcing the end of class rang and Felicity started packing up her stuff. Tommy, who hadn’t even bothered to take out his book, was already standing right next to her and was handing her the pencil case on her seat.

“I have football practice right after school,” he started talking. “If you don’t mind waiting, we can go to the library right after that and start working on what we know already and what we should look up? We can go to my place or yours instead if you prefer.”

Felicity was surprised that he took this assignment so seriously. She had been so sure that she would’ve had to do everything herself and just put Tommy’s name under it as well.

“I can wait. I have IT class, anyway. And the library should be fine, I think?”

“Sure. But we can’t really talk there. Ms. Moore once threw me out because I was whispering too loud.”

Felicity nodded. She was thrown out of there a few times herself. “Your place then?” There was no way she would invite him over. Her mom would start looking for wedding venues as soon as she saw him.

“Sure.” He smiled. “Walk you to English Lit?”

“Yeah.” She grabbed her backpack, waved to Barry before following him out. “I’m sorry for earlier. I really don’t have a brain-to-mouth filter.”

Tommy laughed. “I noticed. But don’t worry. I kinda like it. Like I said before, it’s cute.”

Felicity blushed. “I remember.”

“It’s me who should apologize,” he continued. “I shouldn’t have left like that. I just had to say something important to Ollie before I forgot.”

She smiled. “No big deal.”

As they entered the classroom, she could feel a dozen pair of eyes on her. She walked towards her usual seat in the second row, getting closer to the color of a tomato every passing second. She had no idea why she was suddenly so embarrassed. 

“Hi,” Dig greeted her.

Felicity took a deep breath before answering. “Hey.”

“Don’t worry about the others. They just need something to talk about. Tommy isn’t usually hanging out with - and I mean this in the most complimenting way possible - computer nerds.”

She chuckled. “I know. And thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He had a small but genuine smile for her.

And as if out of the blue there was Oliver standing right next to Dig’s seat, his attention focused on Felicity. He didn’t say anything, which made her nervous.

“Hi?” She didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but she was curious about what he wanted from her.

Dig stood up as Lyla walked into the classroom and Oliver took his place for a moment.

He was smirking, which made Felicity feel uneasy. She knew he was about to make her angry. “Hi,” he replied, his smirk growing wider. “I was wondering if you know what our calculus homework is about.” Earlier he had discovered that they had that class together, now that he knew who she was.

Felicity raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. “I do, actually.”

“Great! Could you e-mail me the solutions this evening?”

She couldn’t believe that he really asked her that. “Of course not.”

Not expecting that answer, she left Oliver speechless for a few seconds. “May I ask why?”

“Yes, you may.” Her voice practically floating in sarcasm. She was making fun of him again and he knew it. Now it was Felicity’s turn to smirk.

“Why?,” Oliver finally asked, after giving her the time to continue, which she didn’t.

“Because I’m not you personal homework maker or something. You have to use your brain yourself. Maybe it works better on calculus equations than on getting girls.”

Oliver chuckled, not expecting her to be so bold. “Why are you breaking my heart?,” he joked and made her smile.

“It’s certainly not broken, Queen. Bruised tops. You wouldn’t be able to stand still like this,” she gestured with her hand while talking, “if it was broken.”

 


	3. “Did someone tell you how pretty you look when you are angry?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver gets under Felicity's skin and she wins another argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. I’m sorry, it takes me this long to update, but my whole life is about college right now and that kind of kills the muse. (And I don’t have a specific outline for the fic yet, since it started as a oneshot, so please bear with me. I am really trying to be better!)  
> Thank you so much for giving me kudos and commenting! I really appreciate that you read what I write. And a big thank you goes to **flipflops** for reading over this and telling me if it makes sense or not.  
>  This isn’t beta’d and probably never will be. Unless YOU want to be my beta? Just contact me over Twitter - @kindheitstraum - or Tumblr - wordsiputtogether.tumblr.com (I also accept prompts there.) and I’ll be forever grateful. (So if you find any mistakes, feel free to keep them or tell me via Tumblr or something and I’ll fix them.)  
> In this chapter, there are again some lines inspired/directly taken from the Turkish TV series “Poyraz Karayel” (episodes 9 and 15), which is my favorite show lately. I wish you could watch and understand it. It’s hilarious and dramatic and perfect for every fangirl/-boy.  
> And of course I don’t know anything. (Spoiler alert: Felicity would’ve been successful kidnapping Oliver, if I did.)  
> Enjoy and please leave me a comment, if you want to. I love reading them! :)

Felicity wasn’t an idiot. She knew what Tommy was doing when he invited her over to his place. Even if she was’t completely sure before, she was now. After he had told her that Oliver would be joining them as well, because he always spend the afternoon at Tommy’s. 

Maybe she should’ve said something, when Tommy asked her after English Lit if it was okay. But he had that knowing smirk on his face, and he knew that she understood and saying something against it would be losing and Felicity Smoak was certainly not a loser, no matter what half of the school thought.

So when she was waiting in the parking lot next to her car after IT class and saying goodbye to Cisco and Ray, she was a little nervous. The only time she had been alone with the boys was on that party and she really didn’t want to remember that night. So she started biting on her lip and playing with the bracelet her friends got her for her last birthday. 

It didn’t take long for the football players to come from the field. They seemed like they had a good time, so hopefully practice hadn’t been too bad and Felicity was actually able to talk to the boys. She remembered one time where practice had been so bad the day before that the whole team didn’t talk to anyone until the next practice. It drove some teachers (and girlfriends) really crazy and the entire school was tense. It had been exhausting.

“Waiting for the guys?” 

Felicity jumped up from the hood of her car, not expecting someone to talk to her, since she hadn’t seen Tommy or Oliver yet. But it was Dig and relief flood through her body. 

“Uhm, yeah. I have this history project with Tommy. And we wanted to meet up after practice to go over some notes and what we already know.”

Dig nodded, throwing his blazer over his shoulders. He was wearing the classic jock jacket instead, which looked way better on him than the stupid uniform. “Tommy mentioned it. And I hear Oliver will be joining you two.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I know,” she said, trying to sound not too annoyed. “I bet Tommy will turn this session to having me make their homework or something.” 

And just then her phone vibrated, announcing a text - from Sara.

“I don’t think so,” Dig answered. “Tommy is actually a really nerdy person, behind everything.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

**_Didn’t get a chance 2 talk to u after English Lit. R u interested in T now?_ **

Felicity rolled her eyes again, while typing a response ( ** _not interested in anyone_** ) and listening to Dig simultaneously.

“Yes. That’s why he is allowed to be in the team.”

She gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?” 

He shook his head. “Not my place to tell. You should ask him yourself.” He checked his clock and started walking again. “I should get going now. The guys should be here soon. Coach Wilson wanted to talk to Oliver real quick. Tommy probably tagged along. See you tomorrow!”

Her phone vibrated again. Sara was calling her now. “Bye!,” she shouted after him, but he was already sitting in his car.

“You don’t lie to your best friend,” Sara said the second Felicity picked up. 

“I’m not lying, Sara.”

“So you are just _hanging_ around with handsome football players and walk to class with them?” Felicity heard the air quotes Sara was making and rolled her eyes again.

“No. I got paired up with Tommy in World History. We have to write a term paper together and we were talking about how to handle things on our way to English Lit.”

“If you say so.” Sara didn’t seem convinced.

“It’s the truth.” Felicity saw Tommy and Oliver walking towards her, talking to Laurel Lance - Sara’s older sister and captain of the cheerleaders. “I gotta go now. Tommy and Oliver are coming.”

“Wait, what? Where are you?” Felicity could picture in front of her eyes how she stopped playing with her hair and had a confused look on her face.

“School parking lot.”

“Why aren’t you on your way home yet? And why are Tommy and Oliver coming?”

Felicity sighed, considering just hanging up and explaining everything to Sara later, but it was somehow comforting to talk to her. “I’m following Tommy to his place, so we can start on that term paper. And apparently Oliver is tagging along. But it seems as if your sister will be joining us as well.”

“Laurel?” Sara started laughing. “Oh, I wish I was there. Sounds like fun.”

“Oh yeah. I’m sure, it’ll be super fun.” Felicity’s voice reeked of sarcasm.

“What’ll be super fun?,” Tommy asked, mimicking her voice.

“I really gotta go now, Sara,” Felicity mumbled into her phone.

“Call me, when you’re home!”

“I will,” she promised before hanging up and coming up for an answer for Tommy’s question.

“Writing some codes for an app I’m developing,” she lied to him. “I mean, I love doing it, but sometimes the end of it seems millions of hours of work away, you know?” She faked a smile and noticed Oliver and Laurel behind him, which gave her a perfect opportunity for changing the subject. “Will Laurel be joining us as well?”

“Unfortunately not.” Felicity noticed the look Tommy gave to Laurel and the fake smile turned into a real smirk. He liked her.

“I would love to,” Laurel apologized, “but I have a test tomorrow and have to study. But I’m sure you guys will have fun without me. Just don’t let the boys get in your head-” She hesitated, not knowing what to call Felicity.

“Felicity,” the blonde introduced herself.

Laurel smiled. “Nice to meet you, Felicity.” She gave Oliver and Tommy a hug and walked towards her friends.

“The easiest way would be, if I follow you two, right?” Felicity opened her passenger seat and threw her backpack on it.

Oliver nodded, but it seemed as if Tommy had other plans. “I picked up Oliver today, so maybe you can give him a ride? He knows the way and it would eliminate the risk of you losing us in traffic and not finding the way.”

Felicity shrugged, not knowing how to demonstrate against it without being too obvious that she didn’t want to be alone with Oliver after that night. “I don’t mind.”

Tommy smiled, not waiting for Oliver’s reaction. “Great. I’ll see you two in twenty minutes at my place.” He jogged to his car, which was on the other end of the parking lot and Felicity took her backpack from the passenger seat and threw it on the backseat instead. 

“You can put your sports bag in the trunk if you want,” she offered Oliver.

“Yeah. Sure. Thanks.”

She bit back a snarky comment because he wasn’t talking in full sentences and opened the trunk for him without saying anything else.

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes, it was just Oliver speaking now and then, giving her instructions on where to turn. It became awkward pretty quick and both teenagers wished to be somewhere else.

“So what did you do the last hour?,” Oliver continued after telling her that she had to turn right after the next lights.

“I had IT class,” she answered automatically. “We are working on developing some applications for the school.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Really? Like what?”

“An app that’ll be available for every teacher and student of the school. Teachers would be able to upload some files for class and everything. There is also a news feed for every topic concerning anything about school. You would use your school ID number to log in.”

“Something like Facebook?,” Oliver asked. “But just for our school?”

Felicity clenched her teeth. She hated that their work was compared to something that already existed. “No”, she said, obviously really angry. “Not like Facebook. There are no profiles, where you can post whatever you want on. There are no stupid games, no advertisement.”

He noticed that he hit her tricky spot and he certainly would take advantage of that. “Did someone tell you how pretty you look when you are angry?” Oliver smiled his charming smile, although his voice gave away that he way just trying to get under her skin.

He did manage to confuse Felicity though. “What? No.”

“No wonder.” His smile turned into a smirk and Felicity couldn’t wait for the afternoon to be over and get home. 

They spent the rest of the drive in silence again. Felicity was ignoring Oliver’s attempts on small talk and just followed his instructions. Much to her delight, Tommy was already there and they wouldn’t have to wait for him.

“We can go to the kitchen, if you want,” he offered, as soon as they entered the house. _Scratch that_ , Felicity thought, _this is a mansion._

“… staff there, if you don’t mind them. But we could also go up to my room. It’ll be a little more quiet there.”

“Kitchen is fine,” she mumbled, her hand on her bracelet again. She couldn’t keep her eyes from getting big as they walked to the kitchen and when they arrived, Felicity held back a gasp. The kitchen alone was bigger as the apartment she and her mother lived in.

“Anything to drink?,” Oliver asked after greeting the woman, who seemed to cook, throwing his bag next to a stool of the counter and walked straight to the fridge.

“Felicity?,” Tommy asked, an amused smile on his lips. “Do you want something to drink? Water, soda, juice? I can go to my dad’s study and find some whiskey there, if you prefer.”

She rolled her eyes. “Juice is fine. Thank you.” She waited for Oliver to come back with the drinks and took out her history book to be ready to discuss their topic for the term paper. But, as usual, Tommy had other ideas.

“I know I said that we would work on what we already know and make some notes and compare them and everything, but I would like to ask you something else first. I promise, we will work nonstop on the term paper after that.”

Felicity sighed and took the glass of orange juice, Oliver hold out for her. “Alright, shoot.”

Tommy was grinning like an idiot and took a sip of his soda, before speaking. “How do you get the girl?”

Oliver’s curious look turned into an annoyed one and Felicity couldn't help but laugh. “You really want to know, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Felicity got an idea. “Do you promise to never ask me this question again?”

“No.”

She sighed. “Fine. But we will work on the term paper after that?”

Tommy nodded. “I usually keep my promises.”

“Is this really necessary?,” Oliver protested. “I don’t need lessons on that.”

Felicity laughed again. “We saw that.”

“That was an exception.”

“Whatever,” Tommy interrupted. “I want to know. And I want you to listen, Ollie. You owe me.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything about that. The sooner she would answer Tommy’s question, the sooner they would work on that term paper, and the sooner she could go home. “Relationships between men and women is based on a simple rule: If you flee, you’ll be chased.”

The young Merlyn was grinning like an idiot. “So, I get her interested and that’s it? I don’t ask her out or keep trying to impress her?”

She nodded. “Exactly.”

“That’s bullshit. How do you know that the other person won’t go and start dating someone else, just because he or she doesn’t think that you are interested anymore?” Oliver crossed his arms, sure of being right.

“Well,” Felicity smiled, “if you get her interested enough, she won’t be able to think about someone else and come to you on her own. And when you finally get her to date you or whatever you want to do and dump her afterwards, she won’t blame you but herself, because she chased you and not the other way around.” It was obvious that she was grossed out at the thought of what Oliver’s actual plans for women were.

“Makes sense to me,” Tommy agreed and Felicity had a winning smile on her face, when Oliver didn’t argue anymore.

 

 


	4. “We are going to play matchmakers.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Felicity is blackmailing Oliver to do as she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is done! And so is the general plot. I hope that helps me a little and I’ll be done faster from now on, but I don’t want to make promises because I have some other stuff planned as well.  
> And because the season finale ended on a happy note (spoiler alert: if we ignore what happened to Ray [I wrote this part before I saw the LoT teaser, so you can scratch that] and that John and Oliver didn’t _really_ make up), I wanted to continue that way. :)  
>  Thank you for all those kudos and kind words I have gotten for this fic. I really can’t believe it! And as always: Thanks to **flipflops** for supporting me throughout this fic!
> 
> I don’t own anything but the plot. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (PS: This is barely edited. So I'm sorry for the mistakes!)

They managed to really work for a while, without Oliver interrupting them every few minutes, which surprised Felicity. The woman who was cooking - _Daisy,_ Felicity reminded herself - made them some sandwiches and they were almost done for the day when someone else entered the kitchen.

“I swear, it is incredible how-” He stopped, when he noticed the teenagers and smiled. “I’m sorry, Mr Merlyn. I didn’t know you were here.” He had a Russian accent and looked a little nervous to Oliver’s direction.

“It’s fine, Dimitri. We are done in a couple of minutes anyway.” _Gardener_ , he mouthed to Felicity and turned back to comparing notes.

Dimitri nodded, not looking away from Oliver. It seemed as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

But Oliver noticed that someone was staring and looked up from his phone, grinning when he saw Dimitri. “Raisa says hi, Dimitri. She loved the flowers you sent her last time.”

And with that the gardener started beaming and infected everyone else in the kitchen with his glee. “I’m glad,” he said and took a sip of water from the bottle he was holding in his hand.

When they were done and Tommy walked Felicity to her car, she couldn't help herself. She had to ask. “Who is Raisa and why did your gardener lit up like a christmas tree, when Oliver mentioned her name?”

He laughed. “Raisa is an employee at Queen Manor-”

“Queen Manor?,” she interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the expression.

“Don’t tell Ollie’s mom that I call it that. She hates it.”

Felicity laughed. “I don’t think I’ll meet her anytime soon. So your secret’s safe with me. And Dimitri likes her?”

“Yeah. And she likes him, too, I think.”

“That’s cute,” she commented, wanting to meet Raisa now. 

Tommy shrugged and changed the subject. “I will look in my father’s library for some of the books we need. I think, I saw a few of them there.”

She nodded and got in her car. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure, you’ll find the way?,” he wondered, holding the door open.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yes. I have an excellent memory.”

He laughed again. “I’m not sure if I find that impressing or scary.”

 

>>\---------->

 

“So what are we going to do about Raisa and Dimitri?,” Felicity asked Oliver the next day just before calculus. She didn’t care that everyone’s attention was on them and that after class, Sara probably wouldn’t stop annoying her until she got all the answers she wanted. Felicity wanted to play matchmaker for Raisa and Dimitri and there was no one who would be able to stop her.

Oliver looked startled and stopped talking to one of his team mates, before processing what she just asked him. “What about them?”

She sighed. “I know that you know that they like each other. You grinned like a little kid in a toy store when you saw Dimitri yesterday. And it sounds like Raisa likes Dimitri too, so-”

“How do you know that?”

“Tommy told me.”

“Doesn’t mean that Tommy’s right.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “So she doesn’t like him?”

He shrugged. “How would I know? It’s not like I’ve _asked_ her. It’s none of my business.”

She snorted. “Nonsense.” She took a few seconds to think about the idea she just got and decided to go through with it. “I want to meet her.”

“Who? Raisa?”

She nodded. “Yes. I have to see for myself if she likes him or not and if she does, we,” she pointed a finger between them, “are going to play matchmakers.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Oliver wanted to laugh, but he was pretty sure that she was serious. 

“I won’t tell anyone about your failed attempts of picking up girls, if you help me,” she offered smirking.

Oliver shook his head. “No. I bet you already told at least one of your friends. The blonde one, Laurel’s sister.”

“As a matter of fact, I did. But,” her smirk grew wider, “I haven’t hacked you social media accounts yet. And I could do that in a couple of minutes, posting whatever I please on your accounts.”

His eyes got big. He knew that she got her early acceptance letter from MIT and had the skills to do what she was threatening him with. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Do you really want to try me?”

“No.”

Felicity clapped her hands, a giggle leaving her mouth. “Alright then. I’ll text you during the day and we’ll find a time, where you can introduce me to her.” She turned her back to him and went to her seat, waiting for the class to start.

“How do you have my number?,” Oliver shouted after her, dividing the attention of the class into two. One half was looking at Felicity, who raised an eyebrow looking at Oliver, the other half was looking at their star quarterback, wondering if he didn’t know that Felicity was a genius and found nearly everything she needed within a couple of minutes online.

 

>>\---------->

 

Felicity tried to avoid her friends. And she was successful. For a very short period of time. It was Sara who found her in the cafeteria during lunch, taking away the book Felicity was reading and ignoring her protests. 

“Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?” Sara had her eyes narrowed, trying to look frightening, but Felicity didn’t even act like she was intimidated.

“I was reading that, you know,” she said instead, pointing to her book, which was beyond her reach now.

“I really don’t care, ’Licity. Are going to tell me what is going on, please? Yesterday you were nervous to spend an afternoon _studying_ with Tommy Merlyn while Oliver Queen was in the same room and today you flirt with Oliver in front of the whole school?”

“It wasn’t in front of the whole school,” Felicity immediately said, not even thinking about what Sara tried to imply. “And I wasn’t flirting with Oliver,” she added as soon as she did think about it.

“I promise you, you did. I saw you two. Don’t deny it.”

The computer genius shook her head. “It wasn’t like that. Yesterday, I met the Merlyns’ gardener. Who has obviously a huge crush on one of the Queens’ employee.”

“You mean Dimitri?”

Felicity nodded. “Yes. And Tommy mentioned that Raisa likes Dimitri too and I bet it’s really good karma to bring two people together who want to be brought together.”

“And Oliver just agreed to help you?” Sara raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced of Felicity’s story.

“That’s why I _talked_ to him before calculus. I convinced him on helping me.”

Sara’s disbelief turned into amusement. “The only way Oliver would agree to that is if you were blackmailing him. You’re blackmailing him, aren’t you?”

Felicity had an innocent smile on her face and just shrugged, not saying anything.

Sara started laughing. “Oh, this is going to be so great!”

 

>>\---------->

 

Felicity got the idea about an hour later and texted Oliver during World History, Mr Burke’s class, which was the bravest thing she did that week. She didn’t tell him specifics, just that she wanted to talk to him before football practice. And then she texted her idea to Sara, who answered with “ ** _YES! DO THAT! PLEASE DO THAT!_** ” _._

“Forget it,” Oliver protested, when she told him about it and Sara couldn't stop herself from giggling.

“Think about it,” Tommy suggested, who _absolutely had to know what Felicity wanted to talk about with Oliver_ , “you get free tutoring. It’s brilliant.”

“And good karma,” Felicity added, trying to hide her smirk. Now that she set her mind on it, she had to do it.

“No. Find something else. You can research for your stupid term paper at my place. Our library is bigger than the one at Tommy’s house. Or, I don’t know, come to that spring garden party my mom throws every year. It’s this weekend”

“Yes! Those parties are great.” Sara clapped her hands. “You should totally go, Felicity.”

She blonde hacker shook her head. “That doesn’t work. I need an excuse for being around so often. How else are we going to get them together? We’re going with my original plan.”

“You could always pretend to be dating,” Tommy suggested, a mischievous grin on his lips.

“No!” Oliver and Felicity immediately refused. “Original plan,” Felicity added.

“But I don’t _need_ tutoring,” Oliver insisted and Tommy and Sara bursted out in laughter.

“Good one, bro. Now come on.” He patted his best friend on the back. “We’ll be late for practice. He’ll meet you in the parking lot,” he promised Felicity and dragged Oliver with him.

 

>>\---------->

 

“I can actually use a little help with calculus,” Oliver mumbled when Felicity turned off the engine of her car and he opened the door for her. She had followed him.

“Oh my gosh.” Felicity’s eyes widened when she got out of her car.

“No need to be surprised. You’re the one who suggested that you’re going to pretend to be my tutor.”

“You’re living in a castle,” she stated, completely ignoring what he just said to her.

“Well, yeah. I thought you knew that.”

She threw him an annoyed glance. “I’m not stalking my classmates, Queen. Not even if they are a Queen.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s get inside. We’ll work in the kitchen. That’s where Raisa is most of the time.”

“Great. And of course. I can help you with calculus.” She tried to smile, but she knew that she was blushing really hard and had no idea why.

As soon as they were inside, Oliver walked straight to the kitchen, pulling Felicity along with him and not giving her any opportunity to look at any of the pictures in the entrance hall.

And of course she noticed that. She was a genius. “I bet there are a lot of photographs of the cute little Ollie. What do you think I’ll do when I see them? You know, I can probably find at least half of them if I type Oliver Queen into Google.”

“Probably,” he agreed but didn't stop.

“Can you at least slow down a little? I promise I won’t look at them.”

“We’re here anyway.” He let his backpack fall next to a stool and walked straight to the fridge, like he did the day before at Tommy’s place. “Juice again?,” he asked over his shoulder, getting out a soda for himself.

“Sure.” Felicity took out her calculus book and her notes. “We can study for the exam next week, if you want,” she suggested. “Or just the homework for Thursday.”

“Let’s do the homework first. And if you don’t mind we can solve some other problems for the exam after that.”

She nodded. “I don’t mind. I have actually something prepared, because I wanted to study for it anyways.”

“Great! And Raisa will be here any minute. She’s probably watering the plants upstairs or something like that.”

Surprisingly Oliver wasn’t such a jerk when they did their homework together. And he wasn’t half as bad in calculus as Felicity expected him to be. He asked some questions, which were reasonable and he understood what she explained to him. He was smarter than she had expected.

“Ollie!” A girl’s voice interrupted them just after fifteen minutes and Oliver rolled his eyes when he let his pen fall. 

“What’s up, Speedy?”

“I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Julie’s. Mom promised she would take me, but I can’t find-” She stopped talking when she saw Felicity and tilted her head a little. “Who are you?”

“My name is Felicity.”

The youngest Queen smiled widely when she heard the name and came closer to sit right next to her. Her little curls bounced up and down when she walked and Felicity tried really hard not to reach out and play with them.

“Are you Ollie’s girlfriend?”

Felicity laughed and shook her head.

“She’s my tutor, Speedy. She helps me with my homework,” Oliver answered slightly annoyed.

“Since when? I haven’t seen her before today.”

“I’m sorry,” he mouthed to Felicity, but she just waved it away. The little girl was cute and Felicity always loved cute kids.

“Since today, actually. We have an exam next week and your brother isn’t sure if he understood everything in class and asked me to help him for a couple of days.”

The brunette nodded. “My name is Thea by the way, not Speedy. Just Ollie calls me that.”

“I figured that Speedy was a nickname.”

Thea beamed as Felicity and Oliver could see that she liked her. And he kind of liked that she did. “Have you seen Raisa?,” he asked after a couple of seconds to interrupt the silence.

“She went out to get some stuff for Mom’s party on Saturday. But that was a while ago,” Thea answered his question and looked at Felicity again to ask her own. “Are you coming to the party?”

The computer genius shook her head. “I’m afraid, I’m not invited.”

“You are. I’m inviting you. And so does Ollie, right?”

Both girls turned to him. “I offered today. And Dimitri will be there, too, I think. He usually helps Jason, our gardener, at these kind of events.”

“Then I’ll be there. With Sara.”

Oliver nodded. He knew that she would be uncomfortable on her own and for her plan to work (so that he could get rid of her), he needed her to be comfortable. And if that meant that they needed two more plates at the table, then he would make sure that there were.

“Why is it so important that Dimitri is there?” Thea looked from her brother to Felicity and turned back to her brother again.

“She’s a smart one, huh?” Felicity didn’t mean to say that out loud and probably wouldn’t even have noticed that she did if it wasn’t for Oliver’s answer.

“You have no idea.”

“I don’t like it when people talk about me as if I’m not here even though I am.” Thea crossed her arms and pouted and it was the cutest thing Felicity saw in a very long time.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” she tried to make it better. “Will you forgive me if I let you in on a secret?”

Thea’s eyes went big. “About why it’s so important that Dimitri is there?”

Felicity nodded.

“Yeah. I think, I will.”

So Felicity told her. And when she did, Thea stood up, clapped her hands, and was was practically jumping around the kitchen. Felicity couldn’t help, but laugh and even Oliver joined her for a couple of seconds.

“But it’s a secret, Speedy,” he reminded his sister, when she calmed down a little. “You can’t tell anybody. No even Julie. Okay?”

She nodded so fast that Felicity was afraid she might get a mild concussion. “Can I help?”

Oliver was about to come up with an excuse, but Felicity beat him to it. “You know what, Thea? You can. And I know exactly how.”


	5. “Text me when you get home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Felicity mets Raisa and the rest of the Queens and Oliver holds her hand to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in a week! So it’s my birthday today (May 17th, not 16th, AO3 is messing up my whole plan! :D). And since it’s not fair that it’s just me who gets the presents, here’s one for you guys! Thank you for your support! It means the world to me!  
> Please comment if you can, because - I’d like to quote one of my favorite FanFiction writers, _Jewels5 (FF.net)_ , here - “reviews are better than sex”. (And they make really cool birthday presents.)  
> And for everyone expecting the party: I’m sorry. I really planned to include at least a part of it this chapter, but I wanted Felicity to meet Mr and Mrs Queen first and well. There was the perfect ending for this. I promise the next chapter is the party (and preparations) and with that we’re coming slowly to an end.  
> By the way: I have decided to participate (is that the right word?) in the Olicity Flash Fic this hiatus, so look out for the fics, if you want! :)  
> As always: I don’t own anything, but the plot. _**flipflops**_ is awesome for putting up with me. And this isn’t beta’ed. So keep the mistakes you find or just become my beta? Find me on Tumblr: wordsiputtogether and Twitter: @kindheitstraum, if you’re interested. I’d give you the biggest internet hug!  
>  (PS: I was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4IZxku8N7w) song on repeat while writing this and even though the lyrics have nothing to do with this chapter, it sets the pace for it.)

After that Felicity stayed for another hour, but Raisa didn’t come back and she had promised Tommy that she would do some research for their term paper. 

“I’m sorry that you couldn’t meet Raisa,” Oliver apologized when he walked her to her car. “She usually is home all the time.”

Felicity shrugged. “It’s fine. I’ll meet her tomorrow. And I might take you up on that offer to use your library, if that’s okay? I think I saw a book that Tommy and I might need, which is certainly not in the school or city library and I don’t plan on buying that thing, because I won’t ever need it again and I’m pretty sure it’s really expensive.”

“Do you breathe or can you just talk without air?,” Oliver teased her babbling and opened the door of her car for her. 

Felicity fought the urge to stick out her tongue as she got in her car, rolled down her window and looked up to him. He had his charming smile on his lips, but Felicity could see that it really was genuine. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she just said with a brief smile.

Oliver nodded. “Text me when you get home,” he said before she started the engine. 

 

>>\---------->

 

The next day Tommy joined them. He insisted that he and Felicity _absolutely had to start on working for the term paper_ and tagged along. He had given Oliver a weird look all day long and couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth of going upwards every time Oliver and Felicity interacted in some way.

Felicity’s phone was buzzing again, but she didn’t even pick it up to check who was texting her. She knew that it only could be Sara. Felicity would bet all of her computers on it. Sara was probably - for sure - going crazy right now, because Felicity had refused to tell her what had happened the day before.

They were about to be done with their English Lit homework when a brunette and gorgeous woman came into the kitchen. She looked like a Raisa, Felicity decided.

“Hello, Mr Tommy,” she greeted the young Merlyn and then smiled to Felicity. “Why did you not say you bring friends, Mr Oliver?,” she scolded Oliver right after that and Tommy started laughing. Felicity hold back her laughter, but corners of her mouth were twitching as well. “And what did I teach you? Where is food?” She walked straight to the cupboard next to the fridge and put out some snacks.

“It’s fine,” Felicity tried to stop her. She wasn’t used to people serving her and it made her a little uncomfortable. “Oliver already offered us something to drink.”

“Nonsense,” Raisa disagreed and started cutting some fruit for them. “To think you need energy. You have to eat.” Her Russian accent wasn’t as heavy as Felicity expected it to be, but she still could make it out clearly. “And fruit has vitamins. It is important for young people.”

“Whatever you say, Raisa,” Tommy agreed laughingly. 

It didn’t take five minutes for her to prepare a fruit plate. She was already working on making some sandwiches before the teenagers even touched it.

“Is she always like this?,” Felicity whispered to Oliver when Raisa had her back turned to them.

“Oh no,” Oliver shook his head. “Today is a good day.”

Felicity raised her eyebrows. “A _good_ day?” Her voice reeked of disbelief and Tommy started nodding.

“Yeah. Raisa loves feeding people. It’s insane.” He grasped for a strawberry.

Just in that moment Thea walked in and started beaming as soon as she saw Felicity.

“Lissy!” She ran to the blonde and hugged her, making her laugh. “Are you coming every day from now on?”

“Probably not, sweetie. But I promise to visit often, okay?”

Thea nodded and sat on Felicity’s lap, reaching for the Oreos Raisa had put out.

Tommy grinned widely at the sight and even Oliver was smiling a small smile. It was incredible how Felicity had managed to win a small place in his sisters heart in such a short time without even trying.

“Are your friends staying for dinner, Mr Oliver?,” Raisa asked when she was done with making sandwiches and gave everyone a plate with one.

“Yes,” Tommy said the same time Felicity shook her head.

“I mean, I won’t be able to stay. It’s not like I can talk for Tommy,” Felicity started babbling, but was able to stop, before embarrassing herself again.

Thea’s face fell and she started pouting, turning in Felicity’s lap to look at her new friend. “Please? I want to show you my room!”

“I’m sorry, Thea. You can show me some other time, okay?”

Thea crossed her arms and Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Speedy. We have to study.”

“I want to show Lissy my room!”

The blonde turned Thea in her lap, so she could look her directly in the eyes. “How about you show me your room on Saturday?,” she suggested. “I’ll come a little early and you can show me your room then, huh?”

Thea tilted her head and furrowed her brow. She was about to ask something (and probably destroy the plan), when Tommy came to the rescue. “Or you can help with the decorations? Moira makes me help every year.”

“Yes,” Oliver jumped in, remembering his cue. “We can use all the help we can get.”

“And you Mom would be okay with it? I mean, aren’t there people being paid for doing that?”

“Well, it’s Jason, who mostly decorates the garden,” Oliver explained. ”And Dimitri usually helps him.” Felicity gave Raisa a quick glance and could she that the Russian woman was blushing. “My mom usually hires a outdoor designer, but it’s us who is doing the actual decoration.”

Felicity laughed. “You? The star quarterback of Starling High?”

He gave her an annoyed and impatient glance. She was doing this on purpose, making fun of him every time she got an opportunity.

“Pleeease, Lissyyy?,” Thea begged, stretching the words, and mastered the puppy eyes so perfectly that Felicity would’ve agreed even if she didn’t want to before. 

“Alright. But we should ask your mom first.”

Thea clapped her hands and jumped out of Felicity’s lap. “I’ll find her!” She was out of the kitchen within seconds and Tommy was grinning. 

“She loves you,” Oliver said and his best friend nodded.

“She doesn’t _love_ me,” Felicity disagreed. “We just met yesterday. But I’d like to think that she likes me.”

Raisa shook her head, but didn’t say anything, concentrating on dinner preparations.

 

>>\---------->

 

They finished their homework mostly in silence, just joking around when they saw some funny expressions, while the kitchen started to smell fantastic. It wasn’t until Raisa started to set the table in the dining room when Felicity noticed how late it had gotten. A quick glance to her phone made her jump down from her stool.

“I have to go,” she mumbled, packing up her things.

“No you can stay for dinner.” Oliver checked his clock. “It’ll be served in about twenty minutes or so, I think. Right, Raisa?”

“Yes, Mr Oliver. I put a set for you on the table, Ms Felicity,” she added.

“That wasn’t necessary. My mom will be wondering where I am. She’s about to leave for work. I should text her, right? I should text her.” She grabbed her phone and started typing in a pace that should not be humanly possible. “I texted her,” she said after a couple of seconds and put her phone in her bag, too.

“Perfect. So you can stay for dinner. I’ll drive you home after.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at Tommy, who put an arm around her shoulder. “I drove here myself, Tommy. And I can drive when it’s dark outside.”

“Whatever you say.” He turned to Oliver. “Can we check out your library, please? Felicity mentioned a book we _have to have_.” He tried mimicking her voice and failed miserably, gaining a laugh from Felicity and a tight smile from Oliver, whose eyes were fixated on Tommy’s arm.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

“Thank you, Raisa,” Felicity said and grabbed her backpack, forcing Tommy to let go of her. “The sandwiches were delicious and it smells amazing already. I’m sure everything tastes just as awesome!”

Raisa smiled. “My pleasure, Ms Felicity.”

As soon as they reached the library, Felicity let her backpack fall on the floor and her mouth was having open, even though she had caught a glimpse the day before. She basically ran to the first bookshelf and was reading the titles off the spines.

“What was the book you were talking about?,” Tommy asked following her, while Oliver waited at the door and crossed his arms. He didn’t like what he saw, but he didn’t know why and that made him frustrated. 

“It was,” Felicity went to another shelf and took out a huge red book out of it, “this one. I read online that it covers exactly our topic.”

Tommy nodded. “I remember seeing it on Mr Burke’s desk. I bet he has no idea that we have access to it.”

Felicity was smirking. “Exactly. I’m sure our A is practically certain, if we use this.”

“Perfect.” Tommy turned to his best friend. “We can borrow it. Right, Ollie?”

Oliver shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Help yourself.”

“I asked mom!” Thea appeared behind Oliver. “She said that Lissy can help if she wants to. But she doesn’t have to feel like she has to help.”

“I’d love to help.” Felicity smiled at Thea, who was now standing in front of her brother.

“Raisa said that you are staying for dinner. Is that true?” Thea looked up to her brother, even though the question was for the blonde, who nodded.

“It looks like it.”

Thea grinned. “So I can show you my room right now?”

After a quick glance to Oliver, Felicity nodded again. “If we have time.”

“You have a couple more minutes.” 

Thea ran to Felicity and grabbed her hand. “Come on!,” she said, pulling Felicity with her. 

“I’m coming!” Felicity laughed. “It looks as if all the Queens like to pull me with them,” she mumbled when they passed Oliver, remembering the day before.

Oliver started laughing and Tommy raised an eyebrow, because he didn’t hear what Felicity said.

On their way to the dining room, Felicity and Thea walked past Oliver’s room and Felicity slowed down a little. The door was ajar and she she could she his football gear in a corner.

“That’s Ollie’s room,” Thea stated the obvious fact and walked back to Felicity when she noticed that she wasn’t being followed anymore. “Do you want to go inside?”

Felicity shook her head. “We haven’t asked him. And I’m sure they already started dinner. We better hurry.”

“Ollie doesn’t mind,” Thea insisted. “And you can just look very quickly if you want.”

Felicity was torn between declining (which was the right the to do) and just going inside (which was the wrong thing to do), but then she shook her head again. “I’ll just ask your brother later, if he wants to show it to me.”

Thea shrugged and grabbed Felicity’s hand again. “Alright. Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

It turned out that they still were the first in the dining room. Raisa was bringing in the last plate when they arrived and Felicity had a guilty conscience, because she hadn’t helped. 

“Mr and Mrs Queen are on their way,” Raisa said while Thea took her seat and clapped on the chair next to her, expecting Felicity to sit next to her.

“Thank you, Raisa,” Felicity managed to say before the house keeper disappeared again. “I think I’ll stand a little bit more,” she added for Thea when the brunette didn’t stop looking at her.

“Are you sure?”

Felicity nodded. “I’ll just wait for Tommy and Oliver.”

“It’s a good thing that we’re already here then,” Tommy grinned while entering the room. “She’s a little princess, huh?” He nodded to Thea, who stuck out her tongue and turned back to the table.

“She is. I had no idea that anyone could have so many dolls and remember every single name of them.”

“She’s a little genius,” Oliver agreed. “You can sit next to her, if you want.”

“Oh no!” Tommy walked straight to the place next to Thea and took the seat. “I want to talk with our little princess tonight. Okay?,” he asked her and Thea beamed. She loved getting attention from Tommy.

Thea nodded, but turned back to Oliver and Felicity again. “Lissy wants to see your room, Ollie. I told her that it’s okay to look without you, but wanted to ask you. Right, Lissy?”

“Is that so?” Oliver raised an eyebrow and was about to make a snarky comment, but Felicity interrupted him. She was playing with her bracelet again.

“I should leave. I think. Right? It’s not nice to stay for dinner without being asked to and I’m not sure your parents are fine with a stranger at their table. I should leave. I’m sure my mom cooked something before she left. And I have that other thing I have to do for my IT class. It’s not due for another week, but I should get to it.”

“Breathe, Felicity,” Oliver managed to interrupt her and guided her to a chair. “It’s fine that you stay for dinner. It’s really no big deal. My friends stay over all the time. My parents are used to it.” He sat right next to her.

“They are?” She was still nervous, but his words helped.

“Yes. I’m sure they’re going to like you.” He smiled a genuine smile and she was grateful for it. She squeezed his hand to show him her appreciation and right then Moira Queen walked in.

“Good evening,” she greeted the kids and kissed Thea on her head before walking towards Felicity and holding out a hand. “You must be Lissy,” she smiled and Felicity took her hand. 

“Yes, ma’am. I mean, my name is Felicity Smoak. It’s nice to meet you and thank you for dinner.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Felicity. My daughter didn’t stop talking about you since yesterday. It’s nice to have a face to the name she chose for you.” Felicity chuckled and Moira let go of her hand. “My husband is on an important phone conversation right now and will join us in a little while. Why don’t we start? I’m starving.”

It turned out that Moira was not half as scary as Felicity expected her to be. She was actually nice. She asked Tommy and Felicity about their term paper and invited them to use every book in the library they could need. They were halfway though dinner, when Robert Queen finally came though the door.

“I’m sorry,” he said and took the seat across his wife on the other end of the table. “They just wouldn’t hang up.” Raisa immediately served him the appetizer and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that there was someone at the table he didn’t know. “I see, we have guests?” The question directed to his wife, but is was Oliver who answered. 

“Yes. Dad, this is Felicity. She’ll be tutoring me for the next couple of days and I invited her for dinner today.”

“I see,” Robert mumbled and looked at her. Felicity tried to hold his gaze, but he was intimidating and she couldn’t read any emotion off of his face. Oliver noticed that she felt uncomfortable (she was playing with her bracelet again) and he just took her hand to calm her down a little.

“And we’re also here to raid your library,” Tommy took the attention to himself. “Felicity and I are partnered up to write a term paper for World History and Oliver offered us to use your library for research.”

Robert smiled. “That’s fine. Everything’s for education, right?” He turned to Felicity.

“Right,” she agreed and held on to Oliver’s hand for the rest of the evening.


	6. “So, where’s my kiss?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity looks “like a princess without a crown” or the one with Moira Queen's famous spring garden party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason for this chapter being finished is **flipflops**. She helped me figure out how to continue this, when I was stuck. And because this took two weeks to update (which is not much for me, my record for not updating is 15+ months - but I still feel bad for not updating earlier), it is a little longer than usual. However (you have no idea how much I love/hate that word), there is one chapter (2 tops, but unlikely) + a really short epilogue left for this story. Just leaving that as a warning here.  
>  And I know that Felicity’s birthday isn’t May 31st, or that it isn’t confirmed or whatever. But when I saw it on the wiki, I decided to go with it and for the sake of the story, let’s just pretend that it is, yeah? :)  
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you can. They turn me into the happy dwarf.   
> (As ~~always~~ usual: I don’t own anything, characters belong to DC and Warner Bro’s and one scene of this is from the 6th episode of the Turkish TV show “Poyraz Karayel”. Keep any typos or grammar mistakes you find or become my beta. :))

Things shifted after that. Oliver was greeting Felicity, when he saw her and he and Tommy even started sitting at lunch with her and her friends. On Friday, even Diggle joined them and so did Laurel and her cheerleading-friend Iris. Barry didn’t stop grinning after that and begged Felicity to keep up her friendship with Oliver and Tommy.

Much to Felicity’s delight Sara agreed to help preparing the party, even though it meant that someone would boss them around and tell them where to put things. 

“I’m just doing it to see if your plan’ll work, ’Licity. You know that there is no other was that I’d do that,” she said after Felicity had begged her for half an hour. 

“Thank you! And it will!”

 

>>\---------->

 

Felicity was trying to stay calm as she changed the flower arrangements at the entrance to the Queen garden for the sixth time now, because the outdoor designer, Ms Caffrey, was pissed that the teenagers were “manipulating” her plan, as Felicity heard her whisper to her assistant, and was trying to make them quit wanting to help. But Felicity was determined and when that women opened her mouth after Felicity did as she was told, Felicity sighed, expecting to be taking the lilies to some place they’ve already been before (because there were no other options). But right then, with a perfect timing, Moira Queen showed up and smiled as she saw the blonde girl. “That looks lovely, dear,” she commented, when she got close enough.

“Thank you, Mrs Queen,” the designer jumped in. ”But I was thinking that-”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Ms Caffrey.” Moira winked to Felicity, when she saw her smirking. “But could you please go to the west end of the garden. I think my daughter was a little clumsy again.”

The designer’s face fell. Thea destroyed all of her arrangements at least once and was trying to make it to twice. Just as she was supposed to. “Of course, Mrs Queen. Olivia!,” she called her assistant and followed the sound of breaking glass. Felicity couldn't help herself and giggled. 

“I assume this was you idea?,” Moira asked her, a smile on the lips.

And even though Felicity was 80 percent sure that Moira Queen wasn’t mad, her expression froze and she didn’t know what to say. It was a first. “Excuse me?,” she managed to squeak after she realized that not saying anything was bad manners.

“My daughter,” Moira explained. “Of course she is just an eight year old little girl, but she knows how to behave at these kind of events and this is the first time I’m seeing her like this.”

“I d- I’m sorry, Mrs Queen. That wasn’t my intention. It’s just tha-,” Felicity stuttered and was turning red. She never felt so embarrassed and scared before. And she certainly didn’t feel both of the emotion at the same time up to that date.

“It’s fine,” Moira laughed, interrupting her. “It’s great to see her having fun. And seeing Raisa and Dimitri working together to clean up her mess is quite pleasing.” She winked and Felicity managed to smile. Moira Queen was shipping Raisa and Dimitri too (and she didn’t seem to hate her, so that was a bonus). “Why don’t you join my son and your friends in the kitchen?” Moira pointed to the vague direction of the mansion. “I really appreciate your help, but the party is set to start in a couple of hours and you can rest a little before getting ready for it. I believe Raisa prepared sandwiches.”

“Thank you, Mrs Queen,” Felicity beamed to the woman. She was grateful that she didn’t hate her. “And it was my pleasure to help.”

 

As Moira had said, the group was in the kitchen, talking about random stuff. When Felicity saw them like that, not working but relaxing, she put her fists to her waist and shook her head. “I thought we were supposed to help the organizations,” she said with a loud voice to get everyone’s attention and was successful. They turned to her. “And not just sit in the kitchen and do nothing.”

Tommy was smirking, but Sara and Oliver both went pale. Felicity hold back a grin.

“I’m sorry?,” Sara tried, not sounding very hopeful and jumped down the counter.

Felicity didn’t answer, knowing that if she opened her mouth, she would burst out in laughter. Instead she looked at Oliver, her lips pressed into a thin line, and crossed her arms. The only thing missing was her tapping her foot.

“I may have forgot to mention that we usually quit helping after twenty minutes?,” he managed to say nervously. It sounded like a question and Felicity couldn’t stop herself anymore. She let out a loud a high and clear laugh, high-fiving Tommy, who looked right through her plan about fifteen seconds after she decided to go through with it. Sara rolled her eyes, but was grinning as well. It was just Oliver, who didn’t quite understand what was going on, when Thea came inside.

“Mom said I couldn’t get out until the party starts,” she announced pouting. When she saw everyone but Oliver laughing, she tilted her head to the side and looked like a little princess, Felicity thought, with that frown that appeared. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Speedy,” Oliver quickly said before his friends could tell his little sister that he was easily fooled. Not that Thea didn’t know that, she loved pranking her brother, but she didn’t need to know that _everyone_ was good at pranking him. “What were you saying? Why did Mom say that?”

Thea looked to Tommy and Felicity for an answer, but when they didn’t seem to reveal the reason of their amusement, she just shrugged and gave her attention to Oliver. “I think she knows what we’re up to. She said that we’ll have enough opportunities to bring Raisa and Dimitri together without destroying any decorations. Sorry, Lissy.”

Felicity smiled at the youngest Queen. “It’s fine, honey. We’ll continue with part two of the plan as soon as the party starts.”

“Yay!” Thea walked to her and hugged her. “I am glad that you are Ollie’s tutor. It’s so much fun with you here.”

The teenagers laughed and Felicity hugged her back. “Thank you, Thea. I’m glad to be here. So, what do you say? Do you want to help me do my hair?”

“Yes!,” Thea jumped at the suggestion. “You can do your hair in my room. And Sara, too!” She grabbed the hands of both blondes and dragged them behind her. “Will you do my hair, too? I want a braid and Ollie can never do it as I want him to,” she asked just before they left the kitchen and Felicity managed to look back and catch a glimpse of Oliver, who groaned and hid his face in his hands.

 

>>\---------->

 

Two hours later, Oliver was alone in his room. Tommy disappeared as soon as he heard that Laurel arrived. Oliver smiled at the thought of the two of them. The only reason that he hadn’t hooked up with Laurel in the beginning of junior year, because she had flirted with him like her life depended on it, was Tommy. Oliver knew that he had a big crush on her since sophomore year and there was no way that he would betray his best friend like that. Even if it meant that he had had to avoid her until she finally got why they were never in the same place.

And he hadn’t seen Felicity or Sara since his sister had dragged them with her. He had no idea where they were.

So Oliver was alone, trying to fix his tie in front of his mirror and was failing miserably. He knew how to tie a tie. His father had thought him when he was fourteen, but the stupid tie he had chosen to wear didn’t do as he wanted it to. He sighed after the fourth attempt and gave up. He needed to find Tommy before his mom’s guests started arriving and he wouldn’t be able to get away for a few minutes.

When he left his room he caught someone out of the corner of his eye, who turned out to be Felicity. She wasn’t wearing her glasses, Oliver noticed. Her hair shimmered golden in the lights of the hallway. She had curled them and added some small braids to Oliver’s surprise. Even though he knew that she was a colorful and cheerful person, he had never thought that she was a girl, who’d put so much effort in her appearance. She usually (always) had her hair in a ponytail, except that one time at the party, where they had met. But the thing that left Oliver speechless was her dress. It was pastel blue and had big rosé colored flowers on it. Oliver smiled, because it was so _her_. And it fitted her perfectly, being tight at her waist and falling bigger after that. Oliver had to swallow when he saw that it ended mid-thigh and that Felicity ditched her flats for high heels.

When he noticed that she was coming towards him, he looked up again and saw that she was smiling. “Does this work?,” she asked, twirling around for him to judge. “Thea said that I looked like a princess without a crown, but I’m not sure if it’s appropriate. I have two back-up outfits with me, just in case th-”

“It’s perfect,” Oliver interrupted her, returning and bringing back her smile from a few seconds ago. “And appropriate. Don’t worry so much.”

“Says the right guy. You should worry a little more,” Felicity laughed trying to hide her blushing cheeks. “I bet your parents will be thrilled, if you show up like that.” She pointed to his tie, which was hanging undone from is collar.

“I promise I know how to tie a tie,” Oliver defended himself, joining her laughter. “But this tie is killing me. My mom gave it to me for my birthday two weeks ago and I wanted to show her that I appreciate and like it.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “It was your birthday two weeks ago?”

He nodded. “May 16th.”

She grinned. “May 31st.”

He frowned. “Isn’t that tomorrow?”

Her grin grew wider. “It is. And I can help you with your tie if you want.” She was clearly changing the subject. “I mean I never had someone to tie a tie for, but I googled it a couple of times.”

Oliver decided not to ask why she changed the subject and just went with it. “Please.” 

For someone who never actually had to tie a tie, Felicity was surprisingly quick and efficient. She was successful on her first try. It was probably, because she was concentrating too hard to ignore how close they stood to each other. Oliver, on the other hand, was watching how she bit her bottom lip, while avoiding touching anything else than the tie. He wished that he could raise his hand and tuck the strand of blonde hair, which was in his view, behind her ear. And he had no idea why he wished that.

“There you go,” she mumbled, when she was done and a proud smile appeared on her face. 

“Let me check.” Without thinking, Oliver grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room with him.

He was checking on the mirror whether his parents would say anything against the tie (they were _really_ fixated on a perfect appearance), while Felicity was looking around. “You two really like to drag me with you, huh?,” she asked and walked to his bookshelf. She was surprised to find a comic book collection there.

“My father gave the whole collection to me for my 13th birthday, because he missed it.”

Felicity turned to him, the pity in her eyes was obvious. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He introduced me to Spider-Man and Captain America. It was worth it.”

Felicity smiled and turned back to shelf, concentrating on the BlueRays now. “ _The Notebook_?,” she asked and took the movie out of his place. “Really?”

“It was a present.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “Sure it was.” She put it back and was delighted to see all three series of BBC’s _Sherlock_. “I love that show!” Her voice got high and even if she didn’t state her affection for it in words, Oliver would probably got it from her voice.

“Me too,” he agreed and came closer. “I like Sherlock’s snarky comments. Especially the one from the first episode. Where he said something about lowering the IQ of the whole block? I don’t the remember his exact words.”

“ _Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street_ ,” Felicity quoted and blushed. 

“Exactly,” Oliver laughed. “That was it.” He had gotten really close, which made Felicity nervous and she went for her bracelet again.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Oliver said, when he noticed that. He grabbed her hand and tried to look her in the eyes, but Felicity skillfully got out of his touch, smiling weakly, and walked to his desk, looking at the photographs. 

There were his parents in one frame and him and Thea in another one. She chuckled, when she saw that he was messing up his sister’s hair in that one and it looked like they had much fun in that picture.

“We did,” Oliver interrupted her thoughts. He was a little disappointed that she had gotten out of his reach so fast, but he couldn’t not comment on her mumbling, which, he was sure, was not meant for him to hear.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Felicity turned back at him, her cheeks were still pink.

Oliver nodded. “Yes.”

She groaned and now he was the one chuckling, when she turned back to the photographs.

“I like this one, too,” she commented loudly and pointed to the one with him, Tommy and Diggle. It was just a couple of weeks old, Laurel had taken it right after they won a game. 

“Thanks.” He walked to her again. “Felicity-,” he started, not knowing what to say, and started turning red. And to complete his misery (or his fortune, he couldn’t decide), Thea walked right into his room and interrupted them. “Ollie!,” she shouted louder than necessary. “Mom is looking for you. She said that your team mates arrived and you should come downstairs.” When she saw Felicity, she started grinning. “Did Ollie show you his room?,” she asked her and Felicity nodded.

“He did, Thea.” Felicity walked to the youngest Queen, who was still standing at the door. “Now do you know where Sara is?,” she asked her and took her hand. She did look back to Oliver though, when they left the room and somehow that made him smile bigger and blush a little more.

 

>>\---------->

 

“Part two,” Felicity whispered an hour and a half later to her assistants. They were in a corner, where it was hard to be spotted, finally able to get away from the party for a couple of minutes. “Tommy and Oliver, you two will be keeping Dimitri on the east side of the property.” The boys nodded, both looking super serious that Felicity had to hold back a laugh. “Sara and I are going to get Raisa out there. And Thea, honey? You have to keep your mother distracted. She could think that we’re going to sabotage her party and could try to stop us.”

“Aye-aye, captain!” Thea laughed and disappeared in the masses again.

“I have a better plan.” Sara stopped the football players, who were about to find the Merlyn’s gardener. “How about I go with Tommy to find Dimitri and you two get Raisa out. After all, I don’t really know her and neither do you, Felicity. I bet Oliver knows some tricks to get her out.”

“Great idea,” Tommy joined her and they disappeared, before Felicity could protest.

“They are trying to set us up,” Felicity stated annoyed and started walking to the mansion.

“I know,” he grinned.

They decided to play the emergency card, when they got close enough. And it worked. Raisa looked horrified, when they were running in the kitchen, both of them out of breath (Oliver actually faked it) and telling Raisa that Oliver’s mom was nearly having a melt down on the east end of the party, because Thea had accidentally pulled the tablecloth of the buffet with her and all the food was wasted now. (Which was the reason, why Felicity had wanted her to be so clumsy all day long.)

Oliver and Felicity each grabbed a hand of her and pulled her with them in a rapid step. They exchanged a quick look to each other (both grinning, because it had worked), before getting back into character.

Both Dimitri and Raisa looked amazed, when they saw the table for two, the teenagers had prepared for them.

Raisa blushed and Sara was shaking from her silent laughter next to Felicity.

“Both of you,” the IT nerd said, “won’t be leaving this table until you are full, okay?” She saw that they wanted to protest and elbowed Oliver.

“What she said,” he decided.

“Yes,” Tommy continued. “And you’ll talk. About stuff,” he quickly added, when the gardener seemed confused.

“As you wish, Mr Merlyn,” Dimitri mumbled with a smile on his lips and helped Raisa with her chair.

Felicity wanted to jump and dance around when they were leaving them alone, because her plan seemed to work, but she was able to stop herself, just skipping a step instead. Sara and Tommy laughed at her happiness, while Oliver wanted to join her. What they did, made him feel like he could be someone else, who just hooked up with every girl, who came in his way.

 

>>\---------->

 

“Who is that?,” Oliver heard someone saying and the sound of the voice stopped him. The person was dragging on the words. “She’s hot,” the voice continued and Oliver turned to see who it was. He was not surprised to see Max Fuller with his best friend, whose name Oliver couldn’t remember. Fuller was two years older than Oliver and had been the Starling High’s quarterback before him. If Oliver remembered correctly, he was going to an Ivy League University and couldn’t stop bragging about it. He was surprised that Fuller showed up to this party. Maybe college wasn’t going as well as he tried to convince everybody. Oliver grinned at that thought, but quickly threw it away, when Fuller whistled and he remembered that it was Fuller’s comment that made him stop in the first place.

Oliver followed Fuller’s glance and clenched his fingers when he saw that Fuller was talking about Felicity. She was laughing with Sara, throwing her head back.

“She looks too young,” Fuller’s best friend tried to talk him out of his idea, but Fuller just shook his head.

“I don’t care. She’s hot,” he repeated and downed the drink, he was technically not allowed to drink yet. He thrusted his empty glass into his friend’s hand and tried to make a move to Felicity’s direction, when Oliver got in his way.

“Oh, the little Mr Queen. How’s school going?,” Fuller asked mockingly, not noticing Oliver’s anger.

“You will stay away from her,” Oliver just told him, barely keeping it together.

“From who? The blonde hottie over there?,” Fuller joked. “Is she your girlfriend?”

Oliver clenched his teeth, trying to keep his anger under control. “You’ll stay away from her,” he repeated.

Fuller started laughing. “How are you going to stop me, Queen?”

“He won’t be alone.” Dig appeared next to Oliver and his buff arms made Fuller take a step back. 

“Alright,” Fuller said and raised his hands in defeat. “We don’t want to start a brawl, right? I’ll stay away from her.” He walked backwards to his friend and after reaching him, they both practically ran away from Oliver and Dig.

“Thanks, man.” Oliver nodded to him, but Dig just shook his head.

“You have to talk to her, man. She can’t read your mind. You like her. Make a move.” And with that Dig left him alone and thinking.

 

>>\---------->

 

Felicity was watching Dimitri and Raisa as well as Tommy, who was basically glued to Laurel, from a corner. Everything had worked just as Felicity had imagined. She had her chin up, her chest out and her shoulders were back and anyone could see that she was proud with her work.

“So, where’s my kiss?,” Oliver interrupted her thoughts as he walked towards her.

“Excuse me?”

“My victory kiss? Or a thank-you-for-helping-me-even-though-I-blackmailed-you kiss. You choose.” He held his cheek for her to kiss and she rolled her eyes before leaning in. And that’s when he turned his face and nearly got through with his plan.

She pointed a finger towards him to put some distance between them and couldn’t stop herself from smiling, even though it was an angry smile. (It wasn’t.) “Asshole.”

He just shrugged. “Next time.” His smirk was a constant on his face.


	7. “Like a date.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Oliver and Felicity have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _So. I’m really sorry that it took me this long to update. I swear I didn’t mean to, but finals started and then my cousin got engaged (which clearly needed to be celebrated) and then I got kicked out of my apartment because of my roommate and now I need to find a place to stay, so my life is a mess right now and that certainly killed the muse._  
>  _Thanks to **flipflops** for her date idea and James Bay for his music (gosh, he is SO good), I can now say that the chapter is finally done. It’s a little shorter than the last one and I’m really sorry for that, but I didn’t want to stretch it out and destroy the whole thing._  
>  _Before I forget: In this fic Starling City is set in Michigan, close to Chicago. I chose to turn_ Lakeside _, MI to SC. For the record, I have never been to the US, so I have no idea about anything, but that’s the location I had in mind while writing this. I know that SC is in most fics set in California, but there was kind of a map on Arrow (episode_ Corto Maltese _) and after a little research, I decided on setting this in Michigan. I hope you guys don’t mind._  
>  _There will be a really really short epilogue coming after this, which will hopefully be up way faster than this chapter. Thank you for your patience!_  
>  _As usual: I don’t own anything characters belong to DC and Warner Bro’s. Keep any typos or grammar mistakes you find or become my beta. :)_

Oliver wanted nothing more than to prepare a big surprise for Felicity’s birthday and make her feel like the most precious person in the entire world, but he wasn’t stupid and knew that she would freak out if he just appeared on her doorstep. So instead he just called her and wished her a happy birthday. (He ignored Tommy, who suggested that he should send her dozens of roses, declaring his love for her.) But she sounded happy on the phone and that was enough for him. For the moment.

 

>>\---------->

 

Felicity really didn’t expect anything on Monday. Okay, maybe that was a small lie. Sara had developed the habit to make a big thing out of Felicity’s birthday the first time she saw the tech genius in school after it. And it didn’t matter if they saw each other on Felicity’s actual birthday. Sara made a big deal out of it anyway. 

So Felicity’s mouth fell open when she got out of her car, because it wasn’t Sara who was waiting in the school parking lot with half a dozen balloons wishing her a happy birthday, but Oliver. He was walking towards her, when she didn’t move an inch after she saw him, still processing what was happening.

“Happy birthday,” he mumbled, ignoring everyone who was staring in their direction and kissed Felicity on the cheek. “These are for you.” He held the balloons for her to take and when she didn’t move to take them he chuckled. That was the thing, which got Felicity out of her stiffness.

“Thank you,” she managed to say, took the balloons and put them in her car. There was no way for her to walk around with them all day.

“I wanted to come over yesterday,” Oliver admitted to fill out the silence and regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. Felicity’s eyes had widened and he knew that he had to continue talking. “You know, to come and gratulate you in person. But I wasn’t sure if you had planned anything with your mom and your friends, so I decided just to call.”

“Thank you again,” Felicity smiled, finally being able to control her facial reactions. “I was really happy that you even remembered it.”

“Of course I did,” Oliver said without thinking. “It’s you.”

She opened her mouth to say something but realized that she didn’t know what to say to that. So she closed it, gripping tighter at the straps of her backpack.

They stood like that for a couple of seconds, which felt like hours, not realizing that half the school’s attention was on them.

“I think class starts in a couple of minutes,” Felicity said the same time that Oliver started talking.

“I was thinking that you and me maybe could celebrate tonight?”

Felicity was speechless (again), which usually didn’t happen often but that morning seemed to be an exception. But she forced herself to say something, just to make sure that she didn’t hear anything wrong.

“Just the two of us?,” she asked, surprised (not really) that she was longing for a positive answer. 

And as if he was reading her thoughts, Oliver nodded with a smile. “Yes. We could grab some dinner if you want. Or go to the movies, if you prefer.”

Before Felicity allowed the butterflies to fly around in her stomach, she needed to know one more thing. “Like a date?”

Oliver’s smile widened. “Yes. Like a date.”

Felicity was beaming at him, while the butterflies in her stomach raced in joy. “Of course,” she replied and Oliver’s smile widened even more and if she wasn’t so happy she would wonder if that didn’t hurt.

“So, it’s a date.”

 

>>\---------->

 

“What am I going to wear?” Felicity was standing in front of her closet, frustrated, because she couldn’t decide on anything and Oliver was about to pick her up in about half an hour.

“I would help you,” Sara repeated. “If you told me where you’re going.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. Sara had been trying all day to get any information out of her. “I don’t know. Oliver didn’t tell me. He just suggested dinner or movies and didn’t say anything after I agreed.”

Her best friend sighed. “Fine. I believe you-”

“Thank you.”

“But you can’t wear that.” Sara grabbed the blouse Felicity had in her hands. “You going on a date and not a job interview.” She pushed the blonde to the side and searched for the outfit, she had in mind. And she found what she was looking for. “Here you go. White tank top, short flowery skirt and a rose cardigan.”

Felicity hugged Sara, who just laughed, shaking her head, but hugging her back. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“I’d give you my heals, but you are probably better off with a pair of your flats.”

Felicity would argue if it was anyone else, but there was no need to argue. Sara was right.

 

>>\---------->

 

Tommy was laughing at him through his laptop. “I really didn’t know that you had it that bad, dude.”

“Shut up, Tommy.” Oliver held a tie at his throat, not being sure if that was too much. 

“It’s too much,” Tommy answered his thought and Oliver was maybe a little thankful for his best friend. “Where are you going anyway? You haven’t said anything.”

“Nope. Don’t even try it.” Oliver shook his head and threw the tie on his bed while fixing the collar of his shirt. ”I’m eighty percent sure that you’ll tell Laurel, who will text Sara and I bet, Sara is with Felicity right now. She’d know where we’re going before I even left my room.”

“You’re leaving?” The voice of Oliver’s favorite person interrupted his conversation with Tommy.

“Yes, Speedy. I have a date.”

Her eyes lit up and she entered the room, jumping on her brothers bed. “With ’Lissy?” 

He nodded. “Yeah. I should be going. I want to get her some flowers before.” He waved at Tommy and shut his laptop after a “see you later”.

“Don’t buy flowers,” Thea managed to say, before he could muss up her hair. “Buy ice cream.”

Oliver tilted his head. “Why?”

“’Lissy mentioned that she loves ice cream more than anything else, when she was doing her hair in my room yesterday. Mint chocolate chip.”

Oliver gave her an ecstatic smile and kissed her on the forehead, before mussing up her hair anyways. “You’re my hero, Speedy!”

 

>>\---------->

 

Oliver was three minutes and twenty-three seconds early when he rang her doorbell and Felicity practically jumped up from her seat on the couch.

“Hi.” She beamed at him and when she saw how he was looking at her, she started turning red. 

“Hey.” His smile was just as wide and and bright as hers. “You look beautiful.”

She stuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Thank you. You do, too. Look handsome, I mean. Handsome.”

Oliver held out the tub of ice cream he bought at the ice cream parlor around the corner. “Someone told me that you love mint chocolate chip more than anything else,” he explained, when her eyes widened in surprise.

“That someone was right.” She took the tub and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“You can eat it in the car,“ Oliver suggested. “We should better leave before it gets too late.”

Felicity nodded, going back in for her purse and phone, before shutting the door behind her. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

She sighed. “I knew you would say that. Sara told me that you didn’t even tell Tommy.”

Oliver laughed. “That’s because I knew that my answer would find its way to you.”

“You’re probably right,” Felicity admitted and looked out the window, trying to get an idea. They were not going to the movies. She was sure of that. The cinema was in the opposite direction.

“We aren't going anywhere too fancy, right?,” she asked. Oliver could see that she was nervous, because she was playing with her bracelet again. 

“Don't worry. Nowhere too fancy. I promise,” Oliver assured her as they passed the ‘You're leaving Starling City’-sign. 

“We aren't leaving Michigan, are we? Because I told my mom that I'd be home by midnight.” 

That made him laugh. “No, we aren’t. There is a park close to Benton Harbor that I really like. I thought we could have a picnic there.”

Felicity beamed at him. “I love picnicking.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which surprised Oliver and had he not been driving, he wouldn’t have been able to control himself. But an accident was the last thing he wanted, so he just grinned widely.

 

>>\---------->

 

“This is really great, Oliver,” Felicity managed to say before she bit in a chocolate covered strawberry. “Thank you so much.”

“You know that Raisa prepared all this?”

She laughed. “Of course I do. There is no way that you could have prepared these sandwiches and don’t even get me started on the cookies.”

“I would get offended, but it’s the truth. And you can still give me a kiss as a thank you. I’ll be happy to pass it on as soon as I see her.”

Felicity took her feet out of the small lake and crossed her arms over her knees. “Oliver…” It was nothing more than a mumble, but Oliver understood, what she meant.

“I really like you, Felicity,” he said and turned to her. “And I know I’m not the type of guy who is in a relationship, but I’d like to try. With you.” He reached for her arm and made her uncross them, so he could hold her hand.

She looked upset. “I like you too, Oliver, but-”

“No buts.” He shook his head and held her hand with both of his. “We like each other. Let’s give it a try.”

“I want to. I really do.” She pulled her hand away. “But we’ll both leave for college at the end of summer-”

“Summer hasn’t even started yet!”

She smiled weakly. “And we won’t be able to see each other. I don’t want a relationship, where an end is in sight. I wouldn’t be able to enjoy it, Oliver. I’d always see that date where we would have to separate and that’s not fair to either of us.”

“But-”

She didn’t let him talk and kept going instead. “Let’s just stay friends. And maybe, in a couple years, when we still feel the same and both are back in Starling City-”

Oliver stood up, walking around the picnic blanket, so that he could actually sit next to her. “If you would just lis-”

Her lips where trembling, when she interrupted him again. “Please don’t make this so hard. I real-”

“I’m going to Harvard.”

Felicity’s mouth fell open and she stared at him with wide eyes. “You- what?”

“I know that you’re going to MIT and that’s why I’m going to Boston as well. We won’t be apart. Yes, we might not see each other every day, but we’ll have every weekend. And maybe, if our schedules allow it, we can have breakfast together once a week or so.”

She shook her head, standing up and pulling Oliver with her. “You can’t do that.”

“Why?”

“What if we don’t work? What if we just think that we like each other and then when we give it a try, we’ll realize how much of a bad idea this is and break up after a week? Oh, _what_ if we decide in Boston that we can’t do this? What if we’ll hate each other? What if _you_ hate _me_ because you just followed me to Boston and things didn’t work out? What if you think that I destroyed your future? What if you blame me for not being happy there? I can’t take that risk. No. You can’t do that.”

Oliver couldn’t hold back his smile. He knew that she would react like this and the conformation made him feel more comfortable with his decision. “ _Breathe_ , Felicity. Breathe for a second. I thought about this.” He pulled her down again, so that they were sitting on the corner of the blanket, facing each other. “I never had a plan after High School like you do. I don’t care which college I get to go to. I want to do a business major and want to able to keep playing football. And nearly every college can give me that. My parents want me to go to an ivy league school, so I have my free pick in them. And Tommy is going to Harvard as well. So I’m not just following you there. It just seems that we get to go to the same city.” He could see the hope raising in her eyes.

“Are you serious?”

He nodded. “I am.”

“You aren’t just following me?”

“I’m not. You just happen to be there, too.” He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“What if we break up?”

“We won’t.”

“What if we do?”

He sighed. “You won’t give up on this question, will you?”

Felicity shrugged and there was a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

“Then we’ll be broken up and still be friends.”

“Promise?”

He nodded. “I promise.”

And Felicity believed him, which was why she was pressing her lips against his and after the first second of being shocked, Oliver kissed her back, cupping her cheek with his free hand. They didn’t know how long they were sitting like that, kissing each other, like it was the most natural thing in the world, but they were both out of breath after a while, which forced them to break the kiss.

While they were both catching for air and smiling like idiots, Oliver got something out of his pocket.

“I got you something,” he said as he gave her the little box and she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

“You did?” She sounded curious.

“Happy belated Birthday.” It wasn’t more than a whisper, but Felicity still heard him and gave him a short kiss. 

“Thank you.”

“You haven’t even opened it.”

“You thought about it. That’s enough.”

When she opened the box, she found a silver chain necklace with a pendant in it. There was a bird sitting on a branch on the pendant. It was simple, but really beautiful.

“This is amazing!” Felicity smiled her widest smile as she took it out.

“It’s a flash drive,” Oliver explained. “I saw on a TV show how a girl always had a flash drive with her as a necklace and I though that maybe you’d like that too.”

“I love it!” She kissed him again and even though, she didn’t plan to deepen the kiss, it still happened. When they pulled apart, breathless again, Oliver remembered how they met.

“Felicity.” He smirked at her lips.

“Yeah?”

“This is how you get the girl.” He started laughing, when Felicity freed herself from his grasp and punched his shoulder. She was about to say something, when he grabbed her hand. “I am kidding, even though it really worked.”

Felicity gave him an angry look, but still let him pull her in his arms. He maybe was an idiot, but at least he was her idiot now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://i62.tinypic.com/2428oiw.jpg) is the necklace Oliver got for her. And [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/92783961/usb-flash-drive-pendant-or-key-chain?ref=market&ulsfg=true) you can find it on Etsy. :)  
>  Thank you for reading and please don't forget to comment! Can anyone guess by which show Oliver was inspired by?


	8. epilogue: “There is no way that I will let you propose to me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done! I can't believe it myself either. It's a little longer than I expected, but still shorter than every other chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> As usual: I don't know anything and keep the mistakes you find or become my beta! :)

Exactly one year later everyone was back in Starling City. There was a wedding to attend to. Raisa and Dimitri were getting married in the same spot they’ve had their first date at. 

When she got the invite a couple of months back, Felicity jumped up and down in her dorm room, before driving over to the frat house Oliver and Tommy were staying in. It didn’t surprise her that both hadn’t checked their mail for the day, so when she walked inside with a smug grin on her face and waving the invite, both of the boys knew why.

 >>\---------->

The ceremony went through without a hitch. Raisa looked stunning and Dimitri teared up, when he was waiting at the altar and saw her for the first time. Felicity saw Tommy wiping away some tears when the vows were spoken and she probably would’ve laughed if it wasn’t so beautiful.

The newly wedded couple were having their first dance, when Oliver got a box out of the pocket of his jacket and took Felicity’s hand to get her attention. Her eyes went big, when she saw what he was holding in his other hand and for a second she forgot how to breathe.

Still she quickly pulled away her hand from his. “Uh, uh. No way. Forget it!” Felicity shook her head determinedly. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, because he knew what she was thinking and he couldn’t blame her for it. If he didn’t knew what was going on in his mind, he probably would’ve thought the same. “Please, Felicity. Just let me talk.”

“No!” It was a loud whisper, but he could still hear her anger. “You know how much I _hate_ it when people do that. It’s not fair towards the bride and the groom. Today is Raisa and Dimitri’s day and there is no way that I will let you propose to me. No, Oliver.”

“But-”

Felicity glared at him, when Thea appeared next to Oliver. “Did you ask her yet?”

“You told your sister?” Felicity’s voice was louder now and Tommy, Laurel and Sara, who were sitting at the same table turned to them.

“It’s not what you think,” Oliver tried to explain, but Thea interrupted him, answering the unasked question.

“Ollie wants ’Lissy to move in with him.” She was grinning.

Oliver sighed, Felicity stared at the box in his hand, Tommy and Sara were imitating Thea’s expression and Laurel was the only person, who didn’t understand, why Felicity was so upset a couple of seconds ago.

“Really? That’s great! Where is the apartment?” She got confused when nobody answered. “Did I miss something?”

“Felicity thought that he was going to propose,” Sara explained without taking her eyes off of Felicity, who was still staring at the box.

Laurel’s mouth formed an ‘oh’ and she barely managed not to giggle.

“You weren’t going to propose?,” Felicity whispered, taking the box out of his hand. When she opened it, there was a key inside of it.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Oliver joked with relief flowing through his veins. “But I don’t think that either of us are ready for that.”

Felicity started blushing and her gaze moved back to the key, which was still in the box.

“But I do love you and I want to wake up with you every morning. I want to see you more than just a couple of hours each week, because our schedules are so busy. I want to argue with you about watching _The_ _Bachelor_ or something which is actually good.” Felicity punched his arm lightly and Oliver smiled in response. “I want to listen to you babble about some tech stuff, which I won’t understand. I want you to bug me to study so I won’t fail my classes. I-”

Felicity shut him up with a kiss and Oliver immediately kissed her back. Thea clapped her hands and her curls were bouncing up and down. Tommy tried to cover her eyes, but when she threatened to bite him, he raised his hands in defense.

“So you’ll move in with me?,” Oliver mumbled when they parted. “I promise the apartment is right in the middle of both our campuses and it’s really close to that Italian restaurant you love.”

“Of course I’ll move in with you.”

Oliver beamed. “I love you.”

There was a shy smile on Felicity’s lips. No matter how often he said those words, it felt like a dream every single time. “I love you, too,” she whispered.

>>\----------> 

Three years later, they graduated with honors. His graduation present for her was ring and a question, her present for him was a ‘yes’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I had a ton of fun writing it.
> 
> Special thanks to **flipflops** for listening to all my ideas and supporting me throughout the fic. I probably would've given up on this a long time ago if it weren't for you. Thank you!
> 
> I am currently working on like half a dozen new fics and I was actually planning on finishing them up, before publishing them, but I will never do that, without some pressure, so look out for another fic of mine, which I plan on uploading this week. :)
> 
> Thank you again for all of the kudos, bookmarks and comments I have gotten. When I first wrote this as a oneshot I did not think that it could turn into this. Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I do know that the time frame for this fic is a complete mess and doesn't make any sense and I sinceriously apologize for that, but I'm too lazy to fix it, so please just ignore it.


End file.
